infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jori/Raidriar's Past
Chapter I- The Accident "You ready for the championship, Jori?" asked Jake. Jori was leaving school with his 2 best friends, Jake and Jordan. They were known by kids as "The Three J's". "I'm more ready than you'll ever be!" Jori said to his friends with a big smile. They parted ways, and Jori got on his bike headed to go see his father, Uriel, and mother, Mary. As he passed the corner, he saw a red, loud, old-fashioned car speeding at him. Then all went black. Chapter II- The Deathless "Father?" Jori asked. "Why are you crying?". "Son, I am....sending you to glory." his father replied. Jori started to panic. "Father?". "The world is a broken, ruined place. I want you to make it better. Stop them from fighting, son. Take away ther guns and their bombs. They don't deserve what they've been given. Mankind had a chance to reach the stars- but all they did was use that ability to cast down fire upon one another. Eyes always downward, never towards the lights above." Uriel told him. "I'm scared," Jori said. "I know." Uriel kissed him on the forehead. He took off his wristwatch and the datachips. "Take this. Look at the numbers. Understand them. Read what I have written. It is all you'll have of me. Be a king, son. Be a king,". "Father! FATHER!" They were both crying now. Galath, his father's boss, came over. "Jori, you have just become Deathless." he told the young boy. "I have become what?" Jori asked Galath, confused. "Deathless. Whenever you die, you will be reborn. In a new corpse, of course." Galath responded. "Anything else that's gonna happen?" Jori questioned. "If you survive the next event, which I will not speak of, you will become a king. The God King. In other words, you will become a god. Immortal." Galath assured. Jori smirked. This wasn't possible. Or was it? Chapter III- Ausar On the Plains of Koroth, a furious battle raged. On one side, there was Ausar The Vile, from House Ix. He had the Blade. He had taken it from the Worker. On the other side, Raidriar, ruler of the Pantheon, who wielded a simple sword rammed his blade up into Ausar's chest. "No...This is not possible!" Ausar screamed. He fell still. Raidriar had it. The Infinity Blade. Chapter IV- The Sacrifice "Ah, another mortal. Knight, kill him." The God King said. A mortal had just entered Raidriar's room. The mortal was indeed strong. He defeated the Dark Knight in a few swift motions. "Impressive... Now you face the true test." Jori told him. The God King noticed the strength in this mortal. He disarmed him. "I could use someone like you. How about you serve me?" asked Jori. The young man bowed down. "Yes, my lord...." he answered. He was afraid for his life. "Now what is your name, warrior?" Jori demanded. "Arachin, master." he said. "Good. Follow me," Raidriar told him. He led him down to the dungeons and opened the door to his rebirth chamber. "You will guard my chamber, Arachin," the God King said. "Yes, my lord, but how can I single-handedly take on anyone who is strong enough to get into here?" Arachin wondered. "Don't worry. '''That '''suit will help you," Jori told him, nodding to the Zero Mech armor. "Master, this is perfect. I assure your chamber will be safe!" Arachin told him. Raidriar nodded. "Good...Enjoy immortality!" Chapter V- Siris "Impressive. You have defeated my champions, but now you face the true test," Raidriar said while jumping down the stairs as a fierce mortal entered his room. "Prepare to meet your doom!" When the mortal was proved to be strong, Jori disarmed him. "You fight with great skill and strength. So I offer you a choice, noble warrior. Join me, and learn the true meaning of power. You need not perish this day." the God King offered. The mortal ignored the offer and grabbed his sword and shield. "How dare you refuse the will of the Deathless! You will now feel the full fury of my wrath!" Raidriar yelled. After a long and tiring fight, the warrior threw down his sword and shield. Raidriar hesitantly tried to stab the man, but the mortal grabbed the Infinity Blade and rammed it into The God King's chest. Chapter VI- We meet again "Yes, I thought you might fall for that," Raidriar said to Ausar. "You just opened the pathway to my dungeons. You killed the prisoners, not to mention Arachin, which is a pity. He was a useful servant,". "You mean the golden dude, the ninja and that giant monster thing?" Ausar asked. "Yes, if you mean Ealoseum, Kuero and Gortoel," Jori replied, amused. After a little more confering, Raidriar was prepared for Ausar to live the final death. Then came the crossbow bolt. It nailed Ausar right in the middle of the forehead. He saw a dark figure dash away from the rooftops. Is she his ally? Or his enemy? Either way, this means he will be alive. Ausar The Vile will be reborn. "We must go," he told the minions. Chapter VII- The End of Jori As the Worker's minions and Ashimar were defeated by Raidriar with his Infinity Blade, Galath got ready to beat him. The great swordsman he was, he easily bested Raidriar. "You can serve under me, take this chance," the Worker told him. Raidriar refused, as he thought of Uriel's words. He took the datapod with the Worker's plans, and sent it to his stronghold. He ran away, telling Siris that he can beat Galath, and that he needs to find this datapod. Raidriar smiled as he got stabbed and sent to the Infinity. Category:AusarTheTerrible